


Christmas Makes Me Cry

by sunstarunicorn



Series: Magical Flashpoint Side Stories [2]
Category: Flashpoint (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Gen, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunstarunicorn/pseuds/sunstarunicorn
Summary: It’s the first Christmas since Greg’s new charges arrived in Toronto.  But amidst the joy of the season is the sorrow for absent loved ones, both distant and passed away.  And Spike’s parents are using this Christmas as their latest attempt to convince their son to find a safer job.  To top it off, Team One is on duty for Christmas Day.  With so many reasons to cry this Christmas, can Team One make this Christmas one to remember?  A Magical Flashpoint Side Story





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the Magical Flashpoint Side Story series. It follows “At the Intersection of Magic and Technology” and comes before “Nobody Said Anything About Magic”. This story is set before “Scorpio” (Flashpoint Pilot).
> 
> Although all original characters belong to me, I do not own _Flashpoint_ , _Harry Potter_ , _Narnia_ , or _Merlin_. Nor do I own Mandisa and Matthew West’s song ‘Christmas Makes Me Cry’.

‘Twas the week before Christmas and all through the station, not a decoration was seen, not even a tree. No tinsel this year, or nativity small, just business as usual for one and all. For many a year, this was quite the relief for a certain negotiator. For his family was far and Christmas just one more reminder.

This year though, he looked forward to Christmas as he hadn’t in years, the first Christmas with his new _nipotes_. Already he had planned a small Christmas celebration, hoping that Lance and Alanna would enjoy the gifts he’d picked out for them. And maybe, just maybe, he could help them find a joy they hadn’t had since the night their parents died.

 _I think of loved ones who've passed away_  
_And I pray they're resting in a better place_  
_I think of memories of years gone by_  
_And sometimes Christmas makes me cry_

“Happy Christmas, sis,” Lance said quietly, his voice subdued instead of cheerful.

Alanna looked up from the photo album they’d been able to bring from England. It was open to the Christmas pages, each picture a reminder of what they’d lost scant months earlier. “The first Christmas…” she whispered, trailing off with a sniff.

Lance hugged her, trying to keep from crying himself. “We can tell Uncle Greg about last year,” he suggested with a lopsided smirk.

In spite of herself, Alanna giggled. Last year, they’d woken their parents up as always…and their father had nailed them with several very, very cold snowballs as their mother looked on and laughed.

 _I think of soldiers across the sea_  
_Sometimes I wonder why it's them instead of me_  
_But for my freedom they give their lives_  
_And sometimes Christmas makes me cry_

The young, blond soldier looked up in the Afghan sky, his eyes falling on the Little Dipper and the North Star. He smiled a little, remembering Christmases Past where he and his sisters had gone star-gazing.

There was a jostle as his best friend, Matt, shoved him a little. “Anything good?” Matt teased.

“Nah, just a star,” Sam Braddock replied. “Maybe we can go home next Christmas.”

“Wouldn’t that be a treat,” Matt said wistfully. “Home for Christmas.”

 _Tears of faithfulness, tears of hope_  
_I cry tears of joy at Christmas because I know_  
_There is peace on earth for every heart to find_  
_And sometimes Christmas makes me cry_

“On duty for Christmas?” Greg asked, unhappy with the news.

Commander Holleran gave him a sympathetic look. “I’m sorry, Sergeant Parker. I know you were hoping to be with your new charges on Christmas, but your team is the only team with just one member out of town.”

Greg’s shoulders slumped and he nodded to his superior. “Yes, sir.”

“Maybe next Christmas, Sergeant.”

 _I think of family, I think of home_  
_And say a prayer for those who spend this time alone_  
_Cause love can reach out into a silent night_  
_And that's why Christmas makes me cry_

Spike Scarlatti was grateful that there was no one else in the locker room; he didn’t particularly want to explain why he was all but hiding in the room instead of heading home. The advent of the Christmas season seemed to have just opened yet another front in his parents’ constant battle to get him to quit the SRU.

The Boss’s news was that they were on duty for Christmas would probably just make things worse, but at least he wouldn’t be home to hear his parents’ lament that he would die young and leave them to care for themselves in old age.

What a Christmas…and it wasn’t even here yet.

 _Tears of faithfulness, tears of hope_  
_I cry tears of joy at Christmas because I know_  
_There is peace on earth for every heart to find_  
_And sometimes Christmas makes me cry_

“Hey, Sally?” Sally looked up at Wordy’s question and blinked to see both Wordy and Ed standing in from of her desk. Both men looked nervous and Ed kept checking to make sure no one was sneaking up on them.

“Something I can do for you?” Sally asked.

With a conspiratorial look, Wordy inquired, “How long do you think it would take to decorate this place for Christmas?”

Sally was caught off guard. “W-well, I’m not sure,” she admitted. “Depends on how much you want to decorate, I guess. Have you cleared it with Commander Holleran?”

Without looking at her, Ed nodded that they had. Wordy handled the talking for both of them. “Yeah,” he confirmed, “He’s on board. We talked him into letting us have the families here too, but this is the first Christmas Sarge’s kids will have here.”

Sally felt her smile spreading and she leaned forward with a wink. “Let’s see what we can do, shall we?”

 _I think of Mary and the virgin birth_  
_And I'm amazed by how much God thinks we are worth_  
_That He would send His only Son to die_  
_And sometimes Christmas makes me cry_

‘Twas the night before Christmas and all through the station, not a wall was empty, all full of tinsel and light. In the briefing room, a tree almost taller than the room stood proudly, full of ornaments, tinsel, lights, and even popcorn chains. A star gleamed from the top of the tree, its light filling the room with Christmas cheer. Under the tree was a mound of presents, the wrapping paper glittering in the room’s lights.

Sally had even located an electric keyboard for the more musically-inclined Team One members to play Christmas carols on and the briefing room table was piled high with Christmas treats and snacks. By the time Team One arrived for duty, the room and the station had been transformed into a bastion of Christmas cheer.

There was one additional surprise for Sergeant Parker: Shelley Wordsworth and Sophie Lane arrived with their family presents piled high in their arms and six kids of varying ages trailing in behind them.

“Merry Christmas, Sarge,” Wordy offered with a grin.

Tears glimmered in the Sergeant’s eyes before he smiled back and laughed. “First Annual Team One Christmas Party, eh?”

“Amen,” Spike called, making a beeline for the treats.

 _Tears of faithfulness and tears of hope_  
_I cry tears of joy at Christmas because I know_  
_There is peace on earth for every heart to find_  
_And sometimes Christmas makes me_  
_Oh, sometimes Christmas makes me_  
_Christmas makes me cry_  
_Christmas makes me cry_

“So, how was your Christmas?” Greg asked nervously.

Lance and Alanna traded looks, then looked up at their guardian. “I liked it,” Lance said quietly.

“Me too,” Alanna agreed.

Greg smiled at both kids, pleased. By chance, his eyes fell on a book the kids had let him read; their family grimoire. “You two ever going to use your family magic?” he pressed. They’d not used it at all since the fire, something that was of increasing worry to the negotiator.

They didn’t snap as they usually did, likely because it was Christmas, but they did give him rather sullen looks. But Greg wasn’t having it anymore, “High time you did again, then,” he said firmly. “The longer you don’t, the harder it will get.”

“Don’t want to,” Alanna pouted.

“Then you can do it first, Alanna,” Greg told the redhead. “Or you two can do it together, doesn’t matter to me.”

Though clearly reluctant, the two put their heads together, murmuring and whispering their ideas. At length, they settled on a plan, glancing up at their waiting uncle. With a flourish, they cast together, “ _Crístesmaesse pipdreám_ **(1)**.”

As the sound of pipes playing an old Christmas tune filled the air, Greg reflected that it had been a good Christmas after all.

 

_~Fin_

 

[1] Old English for ‘Christmas pipes.’ Website used is: http://www.oldenglishtranslator.co.uk/

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, one and all from the year 2016 (for those of you in the future cruising through old stories) and a Happy New Year.


End file.
